A Missing Piece
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Sequel to 'A Christmas Wish'. It's been a year to the exact date and without his lighter half, how can Marik survive?


This is the sequel to 'A Christmas Wish' that was posted last year ^^ if you have not read A Christmas Wish, I suggest you do so in order to understand this fic. Well, not really anything to understand, Malik died in the first one. *shrugs*  
  
Comments to reviews from 'A Christmas Wish' will be posted at the end. (Yeah, yeah, I'm a year late, but better late then never. Okay, so maybe not.)  
  
- - -  
  
A MISSING PIECE  
  
- - -  
  
Started: December 25, 2002 Finished: December 10, 2003  
  
- - -  
  
It had almost been a year to the exact date. Malik had long since been buried and almost everyone had moved on. It had been a year after all and everyday people died and everyday people picked up the pieces of their lives and returned to the normal world, where everything was still turning as it should.  
  
Even Ryou, who was almost finished picking up the pieces of his own shattered world, was beginning to smile more often again. Though sometimes when I found him on his own he'd have that look on his face, the look where I knew he was thinking of his best friend.  
  
The only person that hadn't even tried to place the pieces back together was Marik. He was always moping around and he was not his usual self. He used to be so full of energy and he'd always be thinking of something. Now, he was always quiet and seemed to permanently be in a daze, though I know what, or should I say who, was filling his thoughts.  
  
He'd moved in with Ryou and myself when Isis could no longer take his moping around and had to move back to Egypt. Ryou, who had grown very close to Marik, hadn't minded at all and he had done all he could to make the depressed spirit happy. I had been jealous at first, but as surprising as it may sound, it was Seto Kaiba who had explained it to me.  
  
"Ryou is the lighter half of a soul, Bakura. Marik is a darker half like yourself. Think about it this way, you know how you're drawn to Ryou because he's your lighter half? Well, Marik was drawn to his the same way, only now, Malik's out of the picture and the closest light to him is Ryou. He's not looking for a partner in Ryou the way Malik was, Marik could never replace Malik just like Ryou could never replace you. They both bring each other comfort, in a way that you can't provide to either of them. Malik was Marik's lighter half and Malik was Ryou's best friend. They have something that connects them together that nobody else can feel."  
  
I hated to say it, but he was right.  
  
About a month after Marik had moved into Ryou's place, the shock of what had fully happened finally sunk into Marik's thick skull. That's when the nightly terrors began. After the first few nights, Marik had finally had enough and he had finally come into our room. He knew he was welcome so he had tried to crawl into the bed without waking either of us up. Unknown to him, both Ryou and I had been up listening to him cry, calling out the name of his dead lover. With us he was able to sleep peacefully, with his face buried in Ryou's chest, and my arm and Ryou's arm wrapped around him tightly.  
  
He'd never sleep between us, always between Ryou and the wall. And so his nightly visits became routine, until they stopped altogether. Instead, Marik stayed in our bed with us and the nightmares disappeared and for the rest of the year we lived like that.  
  
I awoke one morning to already find Ryou and Marik gone. This was not unusual, I've been known to be lazy. Ryou was always an early raiser, even though he's not a morning person at all, and Marik usually followed my light around. I found Ryou in the kitchen making lunch and I found Marik in the living room watching TV. Marik seemed. . .transparent somehow.  
  
"You noticed it too?" Ryou's voice startled me and I jumped. Looking at him, I saw the sad look adoring his pretty features. "He says that something's missing here to keep his connection to this world, he's slowly fading into the next." My lover mumbled and I noticed the tears in his eyes.  
  
I sighed and wrapped an arm around the distraught boy's shoulder. Marik may not have taken Malik's place in Ryou's heart, but he'd made his own place that was just as important to Ryou. He was losing his best friend all over again.  
  
// Will you ever leave me too Kura? // I heard him ask timidly, afraid.  
  
/ Never. / I vowed as he buried his face against my shoulder. I was known for my lies and deceitful nature, but Ryou had changed me and he was one person I could not, and didn't want to lie to. I'd do everything in my power to keep my vow, knowing that if I were to disappear it would cause him to suffer, as well as myself. Darkness is never whole without light.  
  
"Guys?" Marik's voice startled us and Ryou pulled away so we could both see the fading spirit standing within the entrance to the kitchen. Marik looked awful, like the walking dead. His eyes, which had once been considered insanely bright, were empty and dull, even his hair dropped so he looked more like Malik than he did himself. He'd stopped eating, and without having Malik to sustain him, he'd needed the energy food provided. The clothes he wore, a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts practically hung off his body. "I'd like to go to Malik's grave." He announced and hearing that name coming from his mouth surprised me.  
  
Marik never mentioned Malik's name.  
  
Not only that, but we had buried Malik back in Egypt.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Ryou asked as he wiped his tears away. By looking at my hikari, one would think that he was a pathetic weakling that would cry at every turn, I know some even think he's scared of his own shadow. He was anything but weak and he proved it to me time and time again, surprising me sometimes with his inner strength.  
  
A ghost of a grin crossed Marik's sunken features, "Please?"  
  
That afternoon, Ryou booked a flight for three to Egypt. We'd be leaving in the morning. So with that settled, the rest of the day was spent doing absolutely nothing. Ryou packed what we'd need while I started supper.  
  
After Marik's announcement, he became withdrawn and quiet, silently and probably oblivious to his own actions, he helped Ryou pack. He had said that he had *wanted* to visit Malik's resting place, but I had a feeling he *needed* to see it. At first I wasn't so sure on the cause for this sudden energy, but upon listening to the two packing I found his reason.  
  
Ryou had just finished packing some of his clothes when he'd turned to Marik, who was sitting on the end of the bed. "Did you need help packing?" My hikari had asked softly.  
  
Marik had only smiled and shook his head. "I don't need to take anything." And with that soft-spoken confession, Ryou's emotions had mixed well with my own. Sadness, helplessness, pain and longing invaded my senses as I listened.  
  
Marik was not coming back with us.  
  
"I wanted to thank you." The Egyptian had continued, "You welcomed me into your home and you shared your light with me." He smiled as he explained this to Ryou. "With my own light gone I had fallen into darkness, but you brought me back. I was able to keep a form by. . .feeding from your element." Marik had taken Ryou's hands and squeezed them. "I could continue to do so, but it would not be fair to you, myself or Bakura."  
  
With that the fading spirit had pulled my light into a hug and the two had clutched at each other, both weeping over their shared connection. No jealousy came to my heart, only sorrow from losing yet another friend.  
  
Marik had not been finished and only through Ryou's open link was I able to hear those whispered words.  
  
"I know I did not ask permission to use you to live, but I ask now to use you a little longer." Marik had requested in a pained whisper.  
  
I had had to leave, seeing my other so heart broken was enough to break my own heart. Ryou had, of course, granted his permission, though all of us knew Marik hadn't needed to ask.  
  
After hearing that, everything seemed like a dream. Even the night, sleeping was like in a dream, clouded and easily forgotten. The next morning, having arrived at the airport and gotten on the plane, the dream began to take on a reality again. Silence became a constant companion, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was still foreboding and almost suffocating.  
  
Ryou fell asleep within an hour into the flight and though he leaned on my shoulder for support, he held Marik's hand to keep their connection. That same connection was fading and it was hurting my other, and I kissed his forehead in some hope that it would ease the pain.  
  
Marik - who looked tired and exhausted - smiled from beside him as he watched us. "Take care of him." The spirit whispered within the tongue of our own world. I hadn't heard the language in millennia's and it seemed strange at first.  
  
"You are breaking his heart." I replied softly, the ancient dialect rolling from my tongue with ease. I did not want to wake Ryou; he hadn't slept the night before. Instead he'd clutched to Marik and to me in fear that one, or both, of us wouldn't be there in the morning.  
  
Marik sighed softly, "I know. But he has you after this, and you have him. It's better this way." He insisted. "You know very well what will happen to the brightest of lights when surrounded by darkness."  
  
I looked down at my light, happy that he was by my side and fearful of when I'd suddenly lose him. I do not believe that I could go on such as Marik has and I'm not certain I would want to. I never wanted to see him suffer or in any kind of pain and he was about to experience sorrow all over again.  
  
"He loves you." I stare passed the Egyptian and out the window at the clouds. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky was a lovely orange, pink and yellow. Ryou would have enjoyed it.  
  
Marik smiled, "It is returned fully." He promised, running his fingers through Ryou's hair. "But no matter how much I have come to love your light, my place will always be beside Malik." He whispered, sadly watching Ryou sleep. "I almost wish that he'd continue to sleep on, until after I. . ." He turned away, a pained expression on his face.  
  
"No!" I almost growled, causing Ryou to stir and Marik to look back at me, unsure. "That would not be right. He did not get to say goodbye to Malik, but he will say goodbye to you." I threatened lightly, though the Egyptian syllables were pronounced sharply.  
  
Marik sighed, then smiled again, "That was my fault. I. . .he wanted to see the snow."  
  
"You did the right thing." I promised, "He understood. It was probably better that way, but don't make Ryou suffer the guilt of not saying goodbye. You have grown to know my light just as well as I do, you two have established a connection that even I can't understand, but I've come to accept. You know he will feel guilty."  
  
"I know." He breathed in and looked out the window, ending our conversation. The rest of the plane trip was quiet; Marik and I had nothing to say and when Ryou woke up, the silence had become comfortable so nobody bothered to break it.  
  
By the time we arrived at Egypt, the sky was growing dark once more and the sun was beginning to disappear. I had never realized how early the sun set here, it couldn't have been more than five o'clock back home.  
  
// It's the twenty fourth. // Ryou's voice startled me, having grown so used to the silence. We were just getting off the plane and Ryou was walking behind me, clinging to Marik's hand. The Egyptian didn't seem to mind the display and was content to let Ryou do what he wanted.  
  
I nodded to myself and sighed through the link. / One year. / He didn't need me to say anything more, so I didn't.  
  
As we were waiting for our transportation, Marik suddenly seemed to collapse. He leaned heavily against Ryou and with my help, we got him safely sitting on the ground. I didn't need to ask Ryou what had happened; I had felt their connection break off and that left Marik alone with his already diminishing darkness.  
  
He chuckled, despite the pain he must have felt. "I had hoped for a little more time with you guys. . .but I guess this proves I've already taken up enough of it." He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"Please don't say that Marik." Ryou whimpered, kneeling in front of him. "Come on, we still have to get you to the site." He said, trying to be strong.  
  
Marik didn't do anything for a long moment, but finally he opened his eyes and looked up at Ryou and smiled, "Thanks." He whispered, then let himself be helped up. I was busy keeping a watch on everyone around us, there were a lot of tourists but I'd learned that Egypt wasn't a very safe place to be for foreigners, particularly women, and as much as I loved my hikari, he was beautiful enough to be mistaken as one. I didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"You boys looking for a ride?" A voice caused the three of us to jump and I stood protectively in front of both Ryou and Marik.  
  
"Daddy!" Ryou was surprised, "What are you doing here?" He wondered.  
  
Anthony Bakura grinned as he walked over to the three; "I got a message from a Miss Isis Ishtar this morning. She wanted to make sure that the three of you were safe here, and she wanted her brother to reach his destination on time." He shrugged, probably not understanding what was happening to the Egyptian spirit.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Bakura." Marik whispered, weakened by having to depend on his own element.  
  
"No need for that." Anthony promised, "Now, do you kids have any bags?" He asked, spotting the two duffel bags behind me. He gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Just Bakura's and mine." Ryou said, "Marik. . .he won't be returning with us."  
  
Anthony nodded and smiled sadly as he watched his son struggle to help Marik stand. Maybe the human did understand, perhaps Isis had explained things to him. After returning home on Boxing Day the year before, he'd been surprised to find his son so distraught. Having always liked Malik, he'd been upset to hear about his death. "Well, I've got a car waiting, shall we?" He asked, and stepped up beside Ryou to help.  
  
I grabbed the bags and followed them toward a waiting car. Anthony, who'd been present at Malik's funeral, knew exactly where to go. Marik sat between us for the first time since coming to live with us and he didn't seem very comfortable being there. Though he continued to clutch Ryou's hand, he seemed antsy and ashamed. I smiled to myself and took a hold of his other hand, squeezing it gently. He looked at me and after knowing that it was okay, he smiled back.  
  
Finally exhausted, Marik leaned his head on my shoulder and dozed off into a light sleep.  
  
The airport had been in Southern Cairo, and we needed to go all the way to the Northern Cemetery. After living with Ryou's traditions, and only his since being sealed within the Millennium Ring, it had been a surprise for me to find what an Egyptian burial was like in this day and age. Death was still a main part of their lives - the Northern Cemetery wasn't just filled with tombs and such, these tombs also held living people.  
  
We were going to be visiting such people.  
  
We stopped in front of one of the funerary complexes. After gently shaking Marik awake, Ryou and I helped him out of the car. Anthony grabbed the bags while the three of us made our way to the front door. Before either of us could knock, the door opened and a looming shadow covered us.  
  
"It's about time you arrived." Rishid stood proudly at the entrance, Isis standing behind him; "Malik has been restless." He stated, then stepped aside for us to continue on.  
  
I could feel Ryou's confusion, but I didn't say anything was we entered the complex. I was just as confused.  
  
"Stop here." Marik whispered as we entered what looked to be a living room. I let go and Ryou helped him to sit on a couch. Anthony had joined us and Rishid had closed the front door. This complex was smaller than all the others, as only having four rooms besides a bathroom. There was a living room, a room where Rishid slept, a room for Isis and a room that housed Malik's tomb. Rishid, forever faithful, had taken it as his duty to guard Malik, even in death.  
  
Nobody said anything for a long time, until I finally couldn't take it anymore. "What do you mean Malik's restless?" I demanded.  
  
Isis chuckled, "You, of all people, should know that his spirit did not cross over as it should have." She shook her head.  
  
Ryou looked worried, "But why not? It's been a year." He reminded everyone.  
  
Marik gently wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders and hugged him close. "Malik couldn't pass." He explained, "He's only half a soul."  
  
Ryou blinked as he stared at the fading form. "Oh. I. . .I understand."  
  
Isis smiled softly as she knelt in front of Marik. Gently, she touched his cheek. "We will give you a few moments to say good bye. You don't have long." She used the Egyptian of this time, mostly for Ryou's benefit since he didn't know enough to understand what she'd said.  
  
"I know." Marik whispered, nodding to himself.  
  
With that, Isis stepped back to give Marik room. The Egyptian looked at my light. It was easy to see that Ryou had figured everything out by the way his tears were running along his cheeks.  
  
"Say goodbye to Malik for me." Ryou whimpered, wrapping his arms around Marik's pale neck. "I never said it before. I. . .damn it! I'm going to miss you Marik." He sobbed quietly. I stayed back, knowing that this was up to Marik.  
  
Marik gently kissed Ryou's lips, "I'll miss you too. I love you Ryou, and both you and Bakura have done so much that I could never forget it. And Malik knows, he knew before how much you wanted to say it. Take care of your other, I think he's going to need you just as much as you need him." The spirit whispered the last part, but I was the only other one to catch it.  
  
Ryou nodded, "I will. I love you too Marik." He let go and wiped his eyes. He forced a smile and Marik mirrored it, knowing how strong my light was trying to be.  
  
With that, Marik turned to me.  
  
"Don't say goodbye." I muttered in the ancient dialect.  
  
Marik only grinned - it was a shadow of his former grin, but it was worth the effort. "I would never dream about it." He replied using the same tongue. "I love you as well Bakura. You can't really love one without the other." He shrugged.  
  
"I know." I replied shortly.  
  
"Don't be sad for me." Marik forced himself to his feet, "This is where I belong, and you and Ryou belong together without me getting in the way. One day, you'll feel the lose, but I hope that you don't suffer."  
  
I wanted to break down. I wanted to cry. But I could not. I needed to be the strong one and I think Marik understood. In fact, I know he did.  
  
"I'll see you later Bakura." Marik prompted.  
  
I snorted as a tear snuck passed my defenses and trailed down my face. I ignored it though, as did Marik. "Until the next life Marik." I promised.  
  
With our good-byes done, I pulled Ryou over to me so Marik could say goodbye to Isis and Rishid. Ryou was trembling and I held him gently, letting him know that I was still there.  
  
/ He won't be suffering anymore. / I stated through our link.  
  
// I know. // He sounded miserable.  
  
I mentally smirked, / Deja vu huh? /  
  
He softly smiled back, // Yeah. //  
  
"I can feel him." Marik's voice caught everybody's attention. He was partially speaking to himself, but also to Isis.  
  
Isis only smiled and nodded, "He returns from time to time. I'm not sure where he goes when he's not here, but he's been looking for you. He's been waiting a long time."  
  
Marik sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer." He whispered. I got up wordlessly and helped Marik to his feet. Ryou joined on the other side and supported Marik as well. Wordlessly everyone made their way to the opened room at the end of one hall. It was open so Malik's spirit would have the freedom to move about - the room didn't even have a door.  
  
Inside, a large golden casket was situated in the middle of the room; prayers and protective symbols had been carved and painted around the entire sarcophagus. This had been expensive, as most of the tombs and caskets were made of stone, but Isis had wanted an actual sarcophagus and she had paid for it. It even had the image of Malik painted on the lid. It was a very beautiful piece of work, but no less disturbing. With the permission of the pharaoh, the Millennium Rod had been placed within one of the painted hands and there it remained.  
  
Once we'd entered the room, I could feel another presence that I hadn't felt in a year's time. I couldn't see anything, but I knew that Malik was there. Curious, I looked at Marik, who was staring at the head of the sarcophagus. "What do you see?" I wondered.  
  
Marik's lips quirked into a smile, "Light. My light." He whispered. "I need to touch the Millennium Rod." He explained and I nodded. Ryou and I helped Marik move toward the sarcophagus and I let go so he could reach down and touch the Rod.  
  
"Be happy Marik." Ryou whispered.  
  
"I promise you, I will be." Marik nodded and he touched the item. And just like that, he disappeared.  
  
Through me, Ryou could feel the sudden completeness of the entity in the room with us and I will swear to this very day that I heard Malik's laugh just before that other presence - now fully complete - disappeared.  
  
It had been a year to the exact date. Malik had long since been buried and almost everyone had moved on. It had been a year after all and everyday people died and everyday people picked up the pieces of their lives and returned to the normal world, where everything was still turning as it should.  
  
Ryou, who had almost finished picking up the pieces of his own shattered world, stood at my side as his fragile world shattered once more. I held him tightly, reminding him that I was still there, that I would never leave him. Like before, things would slowly go back to normal and everyone would go on, pieces of their own puzzled lives in place.  
  
The only person that hadn't even tried to place the pieces back together was Marik.  
  
Don't misunderstand me, he had completed his puzzle as much as he could have before he became stuck and the task became impossible to complete. It seemed that Marik had had a piece missing from his puzzle, so it could never have been completed. So like all things incomplete, he slowly started to fade until he had completely vanished.  
  
And that piece he'd been missing?  
  
The entire other half of himself.  
  
- - -  
  
About what Ryou and Bakura were feeling when Ryou and Marik were packing: (Sadness, helplessness, pain and longing invaded my senses as I listened.)  
  
Sadness - they were about to lose Marik  
  
Helplessness - they could do nothing about it  
  
Pain - it hurts when you lose someone, right?  
  
Longing - they both wanted to see Malik again, to keep Marik with them, this could be anything but I didn't mean it sexually and I just wanted to point that out.  
  
About Egypt's setting sun: The sun sets at about five o'clock - most likely not within Japan's time, but we can pretend, right?  
  
About Marik knowing 'Ancient' Egyptian: I know he wasn't actually born in the past and this story isn't implying so, instead I figured that Malik would have known the ancient form of the language and Marik would have known from him.  
  
About the Northern Cemetery: I did not make this up. People actually live in the same places as the bodies. There is a Southern Cemetery too, I'm not sure if these are the official names of both cemeteries, but I couldn't find anything else to call them.  
  
Egypt isn't a very nice place to live either, especially for women. I found a bunch of rules women (and anyone) should read before visiting Egypt. Kind of scary.  
  
I also wanted to make a comment, it kinda goes with A Christmas Wish too, but I never mentioned Malik's birthday (or give off the idea that Malik celebrated Christmas) because I don't think he'd celebrate either being Egyptian, (I'm sure they have something else besides Christmas) though I'm not sure about birthdays.  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Ame Kurayami: (poor Marik. . . I wonder. . . What will happen to him since I believe they cannot live when their Hikaris' have moved on.) I hope this answered that question. ^_^  
  
Maliklovers: (I hate you and your story! How could you make Malik die! How could you kill my Malypoo?! Why couldn't it have been Isis or Tea'(yes definitely Tea'!) You had me crying almost as soon as I started reading it! Isn't Christmas suppose to be a time of happiness, not Death!!!!) No, I never accepted this as a flame - just an overactive fan girl. Ahem, you did apolgize. No, Christmas is not supposed to be a time of happiness - at least I can't remember any of MY Christmas' being happy. If yours are different, that's great.  
  
ITSAME (I think there's something wrong with me. . . I read this story every night to make me cry. . . that's weird. . .making myself want to cry) Nope, nothing weird, I completely understand.  
  
FluffCat (Hmm, I just thought you might be interested in knowing that Malik's birthday - according to the manga character guide - is December 23rd. So you've got him dying a day after his birthday. ;_;) Yep, I knew that, and I planned it too, but it wasn't important. Like I said, I don't know if he'd celebrate his birthday or not.  
  
Lilhammygrl (only thing that was kidna iffy was that isis didn't cry. that was a bit odd.) Actually, I don't think so. She was most likely in shock (though since she wasn't an important character, it wasn't stated.) and I can't see Isis as being overly emotional, she's the type to hide I think. And nobody say anything about 'But it was her brother!' Yeah well, been there done that and I didn't cry. (Well, wasn't really my brother but you get the picture.)  
  
Yep, that's it.  
  
*ticks Marik off her list of Deaths* Four down.  
  
Merry Christmas!!! ^_^ 


End file.
